A Little Thing CalledLove
by Rubizzle
Summary: Bella ran away after Edward asked her to marry him before he changed her. Now, 1800 years later, they meet again... What will happen? On hiatus! R&R please...
1. Chapter 1

"Bella? Come on we're going to be late!" Leilia yelled

"Leilia! Calm down! With the way you drive we'll be there in five minutes!" I yelled back

"Bella, I know haven't seen him for eighteen hundred years, but you do have a new boyfriend. We all know you love Jay and that he loves you. But ever since you found out that that the Cullens we're back ….you just seem down, depressed. We know you loved him, we even know that you might still love him, but Edward left you can't just run back to him like eighteen hundred years haven't ever happened." Justine told me in her calm-rational voice."You're right. No more sulking. He left, it's his loss. I have a new love, and that is why I'm taking even more time trying to find a outfit that will have him wishing he didn't leave, and that Justin will love." I say, because I know that she's are right.I'm back in Forks after eighteen decades. Edward left when I couldn't say yes to marrying him before he changed me. Well he also left 'cause I ran-away to Los Angeles after he proposed. He finally stopped looking for me twenty years ago, when he saw my fake headstone in a Maryland cemetery.

Of course he also stopped because he found a newly changed girl that had a similar sent to mine from when I was still human. It only took me three months to come across three vampires, Justin, Leilia and Harsker. Justin is taller than Edward by several inches, lean and muscular. Basically a mix between all three Cullen boys. He's super funny but in an intellectual way. I love him and that's it. Justin is special with two talents. One being telekinesis the other knowing when a coven member is in danger. I had no clue that he, Edward, had been looking for me until we found Emmaline. Our covens own mind reader. Only thing is she can also know what a person is doing at that time. Well, she can basically know what they are thinking but also able to see through the persons eyes at where they are. She can also feel how they are feeling. Apart from Me, Justin and Emmaline, there is Leilia, Justine, Harsker(Kerry), Christine, Mason, Johnathan and Jerik. We are all coupled. Justine and Emmaline are twin sisters born in England around the late 1800's, changed by they're stepmother. Justine can talk to animals, this being her 'gift'.

Leilia was changed by her husband Harsker around 1923.Leilia can put and pull happy and sorrowful thoughts out of peoples heads, which is quit creepy when its actually used on you.Harsker doesn't know who changed him, but knows he was born in Canada, just after the French settled there. Harsker doesn't seem to have a gift yet, but we think it has something to do with his intellect. Christine and Johnathan found us. Chris is one of my best friends, the other being Leilia. Chris, born in England under the rule of Queen Elizabeth the first, found Johnathan in a hospital after being injured during the Revolutionary war. Christine and Johnathan can talk to each other in their minds and talk to other vampires with their minds, but those other people have to answer verbally. Jerik being the newest member was changed by Emmaline after she fell in love with him when we were in Europe at an Army base. Jerik, is a shape-shifter. He wasn't going to live so she changed him.

Of course that was just after a President Harrington was elected and ended the war in Iraq around 2011. Mason just showed up in January one day looking for Justine. Apparently they had known each other before the twins were changed. Mason is our future teller, and his visions are always a little clearer than Alice's are. As for me, well I haven't changed _much_. My eyes are always a crimson color, though I have no idea why since I eat only from animals. My favorite being Swans, ironic isn't it? No, it doesn't satisfy the thirst but it tastes the best. I have already been married to Justin three times. My hair actually changed from chocolate brown to midnight black.My naturally pale skin completely white. I'm now 5'8 instead of 5'4. We have no clue why, but it seems that inside of those three change days, my growth hormones kicked in and I sprouted four inches in height. Of course it may be just the fact that the last time I measured my height I vaguely remember having heels on and being drunk.

My gift being teleportation. I can think of any time anywhere and there I am. I can go into the future and into the past though I rarely do either unless it's a critical situation. "Bella? Bella? Hello? Miss Swan-Carter? Get your head out of the clouds girl! We are seriously going to be late, if you don't get your butt down there and into that car!" Christine is now shouting in my ear. She has on a outfit that Alice would probably not approve of. You see while the rest of us get our outfits together to make us look even more stunning than we already are, Chris likes to wear outfits that tone down the beauty, and even after all that trouble of trying to tone it down, when she's done getting ready she looks even better than we do _because _she tries to tone it down. "Oh, hey Chris. Damn, girl you look great!" I say taking in the red ancient styled 1970's bellbottoms, than fit loosely.

The T-shirt that she got at a flee market last weekend with the truest words ever in my book anyways "Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does, Love is a battle, Love is a war, Love is growing up"."Hey! You're back from lala land thank god. Thank you. But I've got to say you look great yourself. Edward is so going to wish he never left you. As Justin, I wouldn't bet against him being a little worried, I mean you've never dressed like that for him. He might get a little bit jealous. But I mean I love it. But we got to get moving if we want to get there early enough for you to rub it in Edwards face. I wonder if Alice knows we are at their school, much less the same town they are." That's Chris for you. Always talking, always thinking about things.But I do have to say I do look good in my black tank top with red writing that says " I don't bite, usually" that stops just above my Belly button, showing my belly piercing. My ultra Black pleated mini that sits about two inches under my belly button, meaning Im showing about four inches of unneeded flesh. That along with my thigh-high black stiletto three inch heels and I feel ( and probably look) like a smutty movie star. Which, by all means is my intention.

"Thanks, Chris. I just hope Justin doesn't flip out and demand I change.""Bells, yes he'll be jealous, but also happy that you're his and it wouldn't hurt if you remind him of that when we know that Edward notices you." She says matter-of-factly. We both crack up at that. When we are downstairs and in the living room where of course everyone is waiting, all I hear is gasps and a few whistles from Mason no doubt. I look up and they are all 

staring at me and I swear I would have been tomato red if I was still human. Justin finally speaking after what seems like an hour goes by.B-Bella? How come you never dress like that for me?" He asks me with puppy eyes."Who says I didn't? I love you Justin, I just want Edward to wish he could die, instead of watching u and me be together." I say, walking over and giving him a passionate kiss."Now lets go. Who's driving?" I ask. Its going ton be too hilarious when Edward sees me. "Emmaline's taking the H2. We thought you and Justin should show up together alone. You two can take the Corvette." Jerik piped up. "Oh, thanks you guys. I love you people. Come on Justin" I said, grabbing the Corvette keys from the rack holding our many cars keys. "Coming, Dearest" He said with an excited grin on his face. As he got in I started the car and was at 150 mph before even getting out of the driveway. As you can probably tell I'm nervous and excited and just plain confused.

--

I sat there against my Silver Volvo waiting for first bell to ring. I was waiting for my love, and newest member of the Cullen clan, Kulpriya (Priya), when a Black with Neon Blue flames, Corvette screeched into the space a few spots down from my own. A gorgeous Girl in the driver seat along with a boy in the passenger seat. I couldn't help but notice that the girls eye were that of a crimson color, which was beyond normal, but this girl wasn't normal, no not normal at all, with the palest of pale skin color and black hair. She was inhumanly Beautiful, meaning one thing and one thing only, she was a vampire. I started to examine the guy next to her and saw that he too was a vampire. I tried to read the girls thoughts and found I was blocked which had only ever happened to me once before with my deceased soul mate, Isabella Swan. I looked into the boys thoughts and was only shocked by what I saw. _Damn, I wish that she'd dress that way all the time! Bella, is so hot when she wants something. I just hope she doesn't go back to that Guy…what's his name again? Oh, yeah that Cullen boy that broke her heart three months before we found her…what eighteen decades ago? I don't think anything could_

_have made her any happier than to be changed. But being married to her has its advantages though…of course they aren't even that different…oh here come the rest of the coven…if only I could get my hands on that Edward Cullen, but Bells said not to do anything to him……………_ No! It couldn't be! That girl is _my Bella?_ No! She cant be alive! I saw her grave! Emmett interrupts my thoughts by saying "Hey, Edward. Listen to this... Apparently we have ten new students…all who are in the same family, although there is one couple that go by a different last name and a girl with an interesting name... Couple are Christine and Johnathan Blankton and you'll find this very interesting " A Miss Isabella Marie Swan-Carter" there is a guy named Justin Carter and The rest are Leilia, Emmaline, Justine, Harsker,Mason and Jerik all with the last names of Edwards. From, whoa, Rockville, Maryland." He says reading off a piece of paper but all my mind can comprehend is that Bella's, _My Bella's_, Last name is Swan-_Carter_ and that the guy that must be at her side is Justin _Carter_. "So, Edward what do you think? Someone trying to impersonate Bella or a different vampire got her before you did?" Jasper snickers at me. "SHUT UP!" I growl, my eyes never leaving Bella. I just barely notice that a 

Hummer Turbo has just pulled up next to Bella and that they are all already staring at me and my family.

--

"Bells? Have I told you how hot you look today? 'Cause I love this outfit on you." Justin asks me. I smile so no and noticing Edward has already noticed us kiss him passionately until I hear the Edwards and Blanktons pull up, in other words my family. "Ahem, Bella? Justin? You can at least try and hide that your married...people are looking, they are going to start thinking you've already done it when technically its illegal to before you're married, and you're not married technically, so you've got to stop, besides we have other things that need to be taken care of, like for one making sure Cullen over there knows you are back and taken who didn't leave you, who much to your liking also changed you which is another thing Cullen wouldn't do for you." Leilia whispers into mine and Justin's ears. "Fine" I say groaning...so who is going to tell him? Or are we just going to go up to them and introduce ourselves?" I ask not really liking either solution but I don't really have a say in this matter. "We figured we just go introduce ourselves, you know, be clueless about the whole ordeal" Justine puts in. "Ok...fine but can I just say Carter and not Swan-Carter? I don't want to kill him...just shock him a little." I say because even thought telling them that me and Edward are bound to have at least one class together and most likely the teacher will want me to introduce myself, that would be a bad idea. "Good, then now that that's decided lets go introduce ourselves to the Cullens." Mason says and starts to head over to Edward's new-modeled silver Volvo.

"Are you all coming or what?" He yelled at us and we got out of the car and walked over to the place where the Cullens stood. "Hello, I'm Mason Edwards and this is my family, we didn't know anymore of our kind were here. But it's a good thing that you are. Maybe you can help us out with stuff if we get stuck on something." Mason talked everyone else in my family and Jasper was staring at me, aware of how nervous I was. "Hello, I'm Alice Cullen and we would be honored to help you if you ever get stuck on anything. This is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Priya. Who are the rest of you're family?" Well its nice to know that Alice is still her happy-go-lucky self. "Um...Emmaline why don't you start you can all go in a circle that way, ok?" Mason whispered to us. Him and Justin Share the title for lead man. "I'm Emmaline Edwards" "I'm Johnathan Blankton" "I'm Justine Edwards" "I'm Christine Blankton" "I'm Jerik Edwards" "I'm Leilia Edwards" "I'm Justin Carter" " I'm Isabella Marie Sw-Carter" I said quickly to catch myself before saying Swan aloud. "What was that you wee about to say? Before you said Carter" Edward asks shooting Justin a nasty look. "Oh, nothing. I just keep forgetting that that girl Isabella Marie Swan isn't me...we were best friends you know, before she died, back in Maryland. We were really close. I mean we had basically the same name, we looked a lot alike. But she was never really happy for some reason. I mean as close as we were she just couldn't tell me exactly why she sad...all she told me was that it seemed like her heart had been cut out of her body and then stomped on by some guy she had thought was her soul mate but little did she know she'd find someone else, someone who wasn't afraid to make her dreams come true..." I say putting a sad expression on my face. If tears could come I'd try and make them but it was worthless.

__

_**Bella! Get a hold of yourself, girl! He's not that stupid...no im not saying that you were stupid saying that, it was a really big, hard thing to do but it was also a huge guilt trip...we love you Bells...Chris**_ I looked over at her and nodded slightly. "You knew Bella?" Emmett asked with a frown. I nodded at him. Just then the bell rang. "By hun, and don't forget you have to stay till lunch...don't go off school grounds, please babe?" I asked Justin before giving him another kiss. "Only if you swear you won't run off on me with some guy before lunch. I might end up like that Swan girl. All depressed and lonely until Tony came along, only I wouldn't fall in love again..." Justin said "I swear" I said. "Good" And he turned and went off down the hallway. "So what's been going on _Miss. Swan?_ Or should we call you Mrs. Carter?" I looked back to two furious vampires, namely Alice and Edward. "I'd prefer Mrs. Swan-Carter, thank you very much, Alice. How did you two know it was me anyway?" I asked very pissed that I should have known and got away quicker. "Silly, Bella. You're _husband _gave it away. Plus, you about to introduce yourself as Isabella Marie Swan but caught yourself. Priceless. But tell me really why are you with them? Why aren't you dead and most importantly where did you come up with that outfit? Its adorable! I didn't know you had your belly button pierced!" I just laughed.

"I should have known...Justin is known to think about me way too much. I'm going to kill him! He really does need a good yelling at, about what he thinks about. That was a mistake and the skirt I got from Barney's in New York, Top: Custom-Made Silk-Screen T-Shirts in Maryland...boots I borrowed from Justine... I got the pierce the week after you all left." I say avoiding the question I know she's just going to ask me about again. "Oh, but that doesn't explain your grave in that cemetery in Maryland. Well you see about fifty years ago we found Emmaline and Justine. Emmaline has this gift that's cool and freaky at the same time. She can see and read your thoughts but can also see what you are doing, where you aren't it's like a little person in a big head and she can see through those persons eyes... it's pretty cool really." _**BELLA MARIE! Where are you? Justin is freaking out! You didn't go back to Edward did you? Please tell me you didn't because Justin would be so heart broken...WHERE ARE YOU!? We are going to wait for you 'till the end of lunch to show up...if you don't then you're screwed 'cause I know for a fact no one in this coven with let you back into the house. If you're not leaving call please. I really don't want to lose you. We all love you...Christine**_ "Edward where are we going?" I ask "To our house. We need to talk and Carlisle and Esme would like to see you again." He answered "Ok, well then Alice can I use your cell? Mine's in my purse which Justine has" I ask, pleading with my eyes.

"Yes, of course. Here" She says cheerfully. I dial Justin's cell automatically. "Bella? Is that you? Why are you using a Cullen's phone? No, that doesn't matter, what matters is that you're alright. Bella? Babe, talk to me." His voice pleading " J-Justin H-h-help m-me please...they have me locked up help!" I say fake crying "Bella! Are you alright? Where? Where are you? I'll kill them!" I Laugh at the sound of him worrying. "Justin! Calm down I'm just kidding. Yes I am with Edward and Alice on the way to their place to say hi and because me and the Cullens have got to talk. I Love you all, I'll see you later, bye hun." And shut the phone handing it back to Alice. A few seconds later we are at their house and for once I'm happy with my gift. "Bella? What just happened?" Alice asks me 

"Um...well when I'm really emotional I don't really have control over my gift. My gift being teleportation I can go anywhere, anytime. I can even go back in time and in the future. But I only go into the future when I need to. I mostly dwell in the past and present, literally. It still spooks me out sometimes. It's only out of control when I'm very emotional." I say, explaining my gift to her and a shocked Edward. They both just stare at me for what seems like an hour. "What? Is something wrong?"

I ask not liking the looks on their faces. "Um...nothing its just that that's called time travel...not teleportation. But you do have teleportation. Does anyone else in your coven that has more than one power?" Alice asks thinking. "Yes, Justin does" I tell her, earning a growl from Edward. "Telekinesis and he can sense when any member of our coven is in danger. Why?" I ask curiously. "Oh...just because it could have something to do with genes and whatnot. Justin changed you right? Has he changed anyone else In your coven?" She asked, getting another growl from Edward. "Yes he change me, according to Leilia he never left until the three days were up and even then he wouldn't let me out of sight...come to think of it he acted a lot like Edward did when he changed Priya. Interesting, but it was kind of creepy knowing that the only room I wasn't being watched was in the bathroom. They kept watching my every move for three weeks. I don't think Justin wanted to lose me...he's always been afraid I'll run off and get killed like..."

_Deep breath Bella, deep breath... _"Like...like Sophia did. He didn't love her, she didn't really love him, but he bit her anyways...unlike Edward, over here, he bit she asked thinking they loved each other. As soon those three days were up, Leilia, Harsker, Justin and I all went hunting, when we got back she was gone. It took him a day to get over her leaving. Of course after that he started crushing on me, I was a human, I take him just then, heck, I was still hoping all of you would come back. Leilia helped ease the pain away her power, which is similar to Jasper's. She can pull the bad memories out of your head so you never remember them or she can just tuck them in a tiny space where you may come across them later on in life but doubtful...she can do the same thing with happy memories except she can only put happy memories in, can't take them out. She took the memory of Edward saying goodbye and put it in a "file" marked with all of the other painful memories. I come across it sometimes but never really pay much thought to it anymore. Besides," I said turning my body to Edward, "Edward, you leaving was the best thing that you could have done to me" I say, meaning every last word because if it hadn't been for him leaving I wouldn't know or would have seen half of what I already have. I look up to see him staring at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"What? What do you mean by that? You don't honestly think that you don't love me anymore do you? You can't possibly feel that way, Bella!" He says with a little more force than needed. "Alice? Can I please talk to you brother alone?" I ask her and she nods, walking outside. "Edward" I say with a sob, "I never said I didn't love anymore, I simply implied that I had moved my life, and you need to too. I sent Priya to you to try and ease some pain of losing me. As much I love you, I can't help but feel like I belong with Justin right now, and with me goes my heart, though you will always have a place in it, you may not always place in my life, and you need to accept that, because until you do you will always, always that hole in your chest. You need to find someone you can love, 

even if you can't love them as much as me, you need to find a new love, and _**Bella Marie Swan Carter! PLEASE tell me you haven't told Edward you still love him! Please! That's the only way Justin won't be there to kill him. You can't hurt him like Sophia did! You just can't. THINK EMMALINES NAME AND TELL HER WEITHER OR NOT YOU'VE TOLD HIM OR NOT!!—Chris. **_So that's what I did and I told them I did tell Edward I still loved him, but that I also love Justin more than I've ever loved Edward. Also, Emm, keep him put until I get there in one minute, please. Love you, thanks. "Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked me, while walking towards me. I held up my hand, as if to tell him no,but that didn't stop him from picking me up and carrying me to the couch. "Edward, let me go! I have to go or else Justin is going to flip!" I say. Grateful that he put me down, I tell him to stay back and snap my fingers and I'm home. Unfortunatly, at the last second he grabs my wrist and is teleported, with me, back to my covens house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Good going Bella! Now Justin is really going to blow! FU—wait, I love Justin and all but he has got to calm his temper. Maybe me showing up with Edward in tow will teach him to control himself more. __**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-CARTER!! WHAT DO THINK YOU"RE DOING BRINGING THAT **_**BOY **_**TO OUR HOME? DO YOU **_**WANT **_**JUSTIN TO KILL EDWARD 'CAUSE GIRL, JUSTIN IS PISSED TO THE POINT WHERE HE COULS HURT—NO—KILL EVEN **_**YOU! **_**YOU'VE GOT TO GET EDWARD BACK TO KIS HOUSE! NOW! Chris...**__...NO! CHRISTINE JUSTIN NEEDS TO LEARN THAT THERE CAN BE TWO BOYS—GUYS—THAT I CAN CARE FOR—LOVE—WITHOUT CHEATING ON HIM! YES I LOVE EDWARD, BUT BECAUSE OF HOW HE TREATED ME BEFORE HE LEFT. HE SAVED MY LIFE COUNTLESS TIMES AND RESISTED ME AND MY BLOOD ALL BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO DAMN ME TO THE LIFE OF A VAMPIRE. BUT I LOVE JUSTIN MORE BECAUSE HE WAS THERE WHEN I NEEDED SOMEONE TO LOVE AND SOMEONE WHO LOVED ME JUST AS MUCH. HE WASN'T AFRAID TO CHANGE ME...I LOVE HIM MORE THAN I COULD EVER LOVE EDWARD...I'M NOT TAKING EDWARD HOME JUST YET SO JUSTIN WILL JUST HAVE TO DEAL, GOT IT!? _I say to myself, and hopefully, Emmaline who will relay the message to Christine. Everything I said being the truth I tug Edward's hand, which is now tangled in my own, a gentle squeeze and nudge him to follow me. Since I hadn't anticipated Edward coming along I teleported back to my bedroom. Everyone, in our coven, has two bedrooms, one individual one that keeps all of our clothes and makeup and other stuff, so that if we need a private place to think or read(me and Chris and Justine all use our 'personal rooms' for this). The second one is for every couple.

There is a King or Queen sized bed in each room, so we can cuddle with our husbands and do other inappropriate things, a great sound system, CD's, a desk, closet, and dresser with attached mirrors. Mine and Justin's 'Personal and Private rooms' are on the fifth story. On the fourth floor Chris's, Johnathan's, Mason's and Justine's Personal rooms on the same floor, as well as their private rooms, which are sound proofed. Third floor is Emmaline, Jerik, Leilia and Harsker's has the same set up as the fourth floor. The second occupies six rooms that are used for storage and guestrooms. The main floor has a living room with five couches, three lounge chairs and two stools. A bathroom(no one uses), a kitchen(with fridge that we stock with water and ham. We do this so that if human's ever come by and search the place we have a fridge with food and drink. A dining room with a huge oak table that Justin carved for me, as a substitute for and engagement ring (yes I got one but I loved the table more than any ring), In big block letters it says "I love You Bella Swan. Will you Marry Me?" engraved right in the middle, a den for the guys, a study for the girls, and a door that leads down to the basement, our Huge library.

The basement is bigger in size to the entire house. The first floor is 80 ft by 100 ft. The basement is 120 ft by 100 ft. (**A/N: Is that impossible for a house to be that big? I don't think so but I'm not sure.) **It's huge and that's why we love it. Edward follows me downstairs saying nothing at all. I hear voices floating up from the library, and mostly Justin's, Christine's and Leilia's voices are the ones I can hear which when you know them you know that it's not a good sign. "Edward, sit down, make yourself at home. I'll be back in a few minutes." I tell him pointing to the living room, and letting go of his hand. "Bella, you really shouldn't go down their by yourself right now. They are all extremely pissed. Except Leilia, she is scared." Edward answers. "Edward, ever since we knew you were back in Forks, everyone has been on the edge of their seats waiting for Justin to explode while I turn back to you and leave them behind. I'm not going to that to Justin or this family. We have had too many people leave after we've learned to love them. Before Justin came to Forks, before you and I had even met, he had fallen in love with this Mortal, Sophia Sinister. Well when they came to Forks she had come with them. You had already left, by now. Four months went by before Justin changed her. On the last day of her transformation, they had to go hunting badly, but didn't want to take the chance of her hurting me so they took me with them to the hunting spot and I sat in the car while they did what they had to. When we came back she was gone. We waited a couple days and she never came back. We had all loved her. She was my best friend because she was human.

Well it broke Justin. Leilia used her power to help ease the pain away with good memories of before he had even met her and didn't think love was that important. After Sophia though he knew it did matter. It took him two months to realize he had never really loved her. It took him another two to realize he did, however love me. I had already told him I loved him, by then. But we got in a fight and I left. I left for 'bout 5 years. Over those five years I Looked for you, found you and fell inn love with this guy, Neville. He was, well, not the right guy, at all. All he wanted from me was sex. I got that and 

came back. I had been checking up on Justin though. I would teleport back and watch him from a distance, just like I would with you. He was miserable, more miserable than when Sophia left, and I was there when she did that. I had to watch the man I love, mourn for a girl who only wanted immortality from him. It was pure torture, for everyone who knew him at the time. I'm not going to do that to him. He doesn't deserve that. I really do love him, Edward. And I'm not going to let you coming back in life change or take that away." I tell him, sobbing.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I want to kill that Neville guy for hurting you and kill Justin for damning you and making you his. I want you and I'm not going to let you go again. Ever. I love you too much to let you go." He says. I just turn around and head towards the basement door. "Bella I—"He starts but I cut him off with "Save it Edward. I don't want hear it. I love Justin, now, ok? If you as much you'll let me be happy, even if it is with someone other than, _you._" Spitting the last part at him. "You want me Edward?" I ask. He just nodds his head. "OK, then, well you're going to have to take me by force, because I defiantly am not going to come willingly" I tell him slamming the door to the basement after me. I walk into the mini-library and realize, then, that all the talking had stopped. "What? Go along with you're business there is nothing to see here." I tell the whole room who is looking at me with, angry, startled, surprised and hurt by either A) Me even, ever leaving school with any of the Cullen's or B) What I just said to Edward.

"Bells? You really mean that? I thought for sure we had lost you to _them_." Justine asks to break the silence. "Um, yes. I mean, come on he's just one guy. But, you, you all are my family. I've seen and experienced first-hand, along with a couple others, what having someone you truly love leave you. And I love you all too much to ever even think about letting you endure that pain. That is of course if I am, still apart of this family." I look up. Everyone else has turned their gaze to Justin. "Well, Justin, it's your decision. Should I start packing or move into one of the guest rooms here?" I say in a quivering tone. He just stares at me with a hurt and shocked look on his face. " Bella. You don't have move into one of the guest rooms" He says, walking over to me. " I heard what you said to Edward just like everyone else in this room. I love you. I never want you to leave, _ever_. You mean so much to everyone here, especially me. Bella, you know how long it took for me to get over Sophia. If you hadn't been there it would have taken longer, I'm sure. But you were there. There won't be anyone here to help me through it this time, if you do ever leave.

And I'd grieve you leaving more than Sophia. I'm also positive everyone in this room would grieve you just as much or more than Sophia. You are a significant part of this family. If you left we would not no what to do. Every time you start thinking about Edward, or any of the Cullens really, I would start to feel you slip away. And every time I thought of you leaving I almost...I almost do the same thing you told us about Edward doing in 2006. I get as far as trying to get a plane ticket to Italy and then see myself dieing at their hands. Then I feel a huge wave of horror and hurt coming from just you alone. And I realize that you would be crushed if I did that and cancel everything. One time, right after you came back, I thought of you slipping away again and I almost drank from a human. Then for some odd reason I felt like _someone_, Miss Carter, was medaling with my past. I saw your face on that girls head and realized I could lose you if I drank from her. I love you, Bella. You are never allowed to leave my sight again, got that?" Saying the last part as a joke. We hear a thud come from upstairs and a loud, all-too-familiar growl. "Damn it" I say, kissing Justin full on, then running upstairs, with my family, no doubt, on my heels.

"EDWARD! EDWARD CUT IT OUT!" I say realize that he is up on the top floor. "Shit, he's all the way upstairs. In mine or Justin's rooms most likely. Everyone stay down here. I'll calm him down. I'm going to try to get him to his house. Justin do feel any danger in me doing that, bringing him home I mean? He's going to much safer where he has people around him that can take care of him and that don't want to kill him." I say, as Justin shakes his head. "Just in case anything happens to me, I love you all." I say kissing Justin for what seems like eternity. I give him a sad smile. And next thing I know I'm in my room. Edward, having destroyed everything in Justin's, is lying on my bed. " Well, hello there Isabella. So nice of you to finally join me." Edward says while coming over to me and starts kissing my neck. Involuntarily, a moan comes from deep inside my throat. Putting tiny kisses along my jaw to my mouth. Another moan escapes my lips. "Edward, you really need to go home. I can't do this, and I cant allow you to do this to me either." I say breaking out of his spell. "Ok, home it is. Then we don't have to worry about that guy waling in on us."

He says going, caressing my breast. I step back. "No, Edward, we cant do this. I'm married to a fabulous guy, who just happens to want to rip your head off. Also the fact that he is downstairs doesn't help matters much. I don't want this. I don't want you, Edward. I'm taking you home then my family and I are going to talk about what we should do. Now let me concentrate, please. I do not want to end up in the woods because you wouldn't let me concentrate." I say, and with complete silence I get back to his house. Unfortunatly we end up in his room and Edward being who he is, picks me up, and throws me onto that old couch. Covering me with kisses and caressing me it takes all of my willpower to push him off of me and stand up, probably looking flushed if I were still human. " I have to go. Goodbye, Edward." I say and before he can even reach out, disappear. _**Emmaline!! I'm leaving for I don't know how long. I can't tell you because then Edward might find out. Let Justin know I love him and that I wouldn't leave if I really didn't feel like I had too. Love always and I'll be back soon. Isabella Marie Carter.**_

--

**Emmaline's POV**

We all just stood there, when Mason starts shaking. "Mason! Baby, what's wrong? Is it a vision? Baby please talk to me!" Justine yells at him. "B-Bella...Edward kissing her...Her pushing him away...then...B-Bella leaving. Hoping to come back soon, but needing to get away from here." He says and gets very ridged. Without speaking to anyone, he walks upstairs. "Edward kissed Bella? We know he does that. Maybe more intimately? Bella pushing Edward away makes sense. She loves Justin and would never do something like that to him or any of the rest of us. As for her leaving, I have no idea what that is about. Except that she could possibly feel overwhelmed and want to go away to think without having anyone disturb he—" Unfortunatly I was not prepared for Bella's voice to overwhelmed my head, so I couldn't _**Emmaline!! I'm leaving for I don't know how long. I can't tell you because then Edward might find out. Let Justin know I love him and that I wouldn't leave if I really didn't feel like I had too. Love always and I'll be back soon. Isabella Marie Carter.**_

Omg...Justin is going to die. Well, no, Justin won't but Edward might. And we can't deal with anyone dieing now. "Emmaline? What's wrong?" My love, Jerik asks me. "It's Bella. She sent me a telepathical message. She says she's leaving and doesn't know when she'll be back. She says to tell Justin she loves him and that she'd never leave if she didn't know it was necessary. Says Love always, then that she'll be back soon then says her name without Swan. That's all she says." I pause, looking up at Justin "I'm sorry Justin." I yell as he runs upstairs. Everyone, except Christine leaves the room. "Christine, is there any way you can talk to her and tell her that she shouldn't leave? I mean look at him! He's a mess and she's only going to be gone for a few days. Please, can't you just try to talk to her?" I ask her begging. "I don't think it'll work Lina. Besides, she needs space. I don't want to watch Justin being hurt by her leaving, but like you said she's only going to be gone for a few days, not years. He'll be fine, we all will. She needs time to think. As much as I love Justin and Bella together—I don't know—it just feels like some force is pulling them apart. Bella is Justin's soul mate, it just doesn't feel like he's hers, you know? Maybe he is, all I know is that Edward popping back into her life is _not_ helping in the least. Her being away right now is probably the best thing, for her." She tells me and stalks off, leaving me to ponder that logic. _Huh, she's probably right, I mean Bella is different and it hasn't even been 12 hours since seeing Edward again. Maybe it is a good thing, her being gone._ I say to myself. Unfortunatly, it had been so long since she left before, that I forgot that the thing she told us right before she left the first time was that she would be gone a few _weeks _but it was years before we saw her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmaline's POV:**

_Unfortunatly, it had been so long since she left before, that I forgot that the thing she told us right before she left the first time was that she would be gone a few weeks but it was years before we saw her again._

**Bella's POV:**

"Thank goodness they're finally gone! I've seriously missed this place. Jules, what's wrong?" I ask my fairly new boyfriend, Julian Sharp, noticing that he'd seized up. _"This can not be good" _I say to myself. Jules (Julian) only freezes like that when he gets a premonition. Unlike Alice, Julian can choose when he gets visions. He gets them when he wants them but also sometimes when he doesn't. I can tell by his expression that he didn't ask for this one. "Jules? Hun, what is it? Tell me, please?." I beg him. He turns to me...

**Julian's POV: **

"_Jules? Hun, what is it? Tell me, please?."_ Bella, my love, begs me. I turn to her.

"Bella, we can't stay right now. Get whatever you need and then we have to leave. They'll be back in a few minutes. Bells, sweetie, Emmaline knows we are here. Alice knows we are here. All of the vampires in this town, know we are here. They all know you're back. If we aren't out of here in five minutes, we aren't going to be able to leave." I tell her, sighing. "Noooo! No, no, no, no! I hate them both for being psychic!" She says, while rummaging through some papers on a desk. "No! They aren't here! Damn! I can't leave without that paper." She starts to dry sob. "Bella, we have to go. We told Lindsey, Annabella and Victoria we would be back tonight and I for one don't think it would be a good idea to go back on our word to Vicky. You know how she gets whenever you come back here." **(A/N: Yes, people, this is the same Victoria that wants to kill Bella. Only she does not want Bella dead anymore. You will find out why soon enough. Also on a further note, Lindsey is Victoria's Younger sister.)** "I know! It's just, I don't know, Jules, it just feels like I'm supposed to be here right now. To clear things up with them, you know? Look, I'll take you home, but I have to come back." She says with a smile

**Bella: Hey! Why do I get to stay while he goes home, again?**

**Me: Because, you love him and don't want all three of the most important people(boys) in your life, to claim war over who gets you.**

**Bella: Oh, yeah. I do love Edward and Justin. But aren't I with Julian now? You make me have so many guys! I wasn't used to having Edward! I love you Nicolotto! You make boys fall in love me. **

**Me: Yes, I do Bella, but you have to make a decision soon, remember? It will control how your life ends up.**

**Edward: Bella is Mine! Nicolotto! How could you do that? I thought we had an understanding**

**Justin: Growl NO! Bella is mine! You, Edward left her! I changed her! I took care of her broken heart when you left! You don't deserve her! **

**Julian: HA! Neither of you deserve, Isabella! You two ruined her life! That's why she's with, **_**Moi!**_

**Bella: ALL THREE OF YOU SHUT UP! Gosh, maybe I should leave you all and never love again. Live by myself.**

**Me: Now Bella, you know better than to say that! Eddie, Tiny and Lian! SHUT THE F up! Now back to the story, please? Or you all we be killed in battle leaving Poor Bella to be heartbroken the rest of her existence.**

**All three guys: FINE!!**

**Bella's POV:**

I got Julian back to our little cozy inn in Paris, France, made out with him for 'bout five minutes. I got back before the Edwards, Blanktons, Cullens, Hales and Carter. So to wait for them I pulled out a Novel by Yvonne Jerrolds called "Girls and their men" that Veronda had gotten me for my 2,018th birthday. It has been exactly 2,000 years since Justin had changed me, 500 years after I left because the Cullens had come back. I'm back, yet again, surprised that both Justin and Edward have yet to move on. I have, they need to too. Anyways, I just have to wait in the house that I love, until they come back. It is then that I hear muffled voices from outside, recognizing Edward and Justin's voices talking to each other in friendly voices. The front door I pushed open and all goes quiet when everyone gets sight of me. "Oh, hey, guys" I say nodding to acknowledge them and turning back to my book. Suddenly, the book is snatched out of my hands by...(drum roll please?) Rosalie, with Justine right behind her, giving me death stares. Then I find myself in a Jasper/Bella/Emmett sandwich. Alice, Christine, Emmaline and Leilia pull off a high-pitched girly squeal. Edward and Justin just stare at me. Jerik, Mason & Johnathan go sit down in different chairs. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Who the hell do you think you are?" Rosalie and Justine shout at me at the same time. "You can NOT just waltz back in here, like you own the place!!" Justine hollers at me. "Um, Justine? Yes, she can." Leilia tells her. "She is the whole reason we got this place. Remember? She made friends when she left the first time who lived here but then moved and sold the house to her." She says. I gasp, along with a few other people, including Justin, who didn't know that is why we got this place. Remember? It used to belong to that Victoria girl? The one that wanted to kill her because Edward killed that guy, James?" More gasps. I heard four very familiar growls.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Justin**( Omg, I just realized that it want EJEJ. Wow.)** were all in front of me now. Jasper being the first to speak. "Bella? How the hell did you get this house from that _monster?_ She wanted you dead! She would never—ever give you a home to live in!" He tells me. Before I can respond Emmett starts up. "Bella! What did you do? Kill her? She would have never given you a house! She would have killed you before she let you live in her house!" By now I had had tears in my eyes**(Yes she can cry tears, but I'm leaving the explanation for later on)**. Then Edward speaks. "Isabella Marie! How could you take a house from her?! It isn't because she's dead, because I just ran into her a month ago!" With that came more gasps and a single tear went rolling down my face. Last was Justin. "Isabella? You told me found it one day. Why didn't you tell me that you got it from a friend? Although, I hardly think, Victoria, could be someone you consider a friend." He says with disgust, hurt, shock and anger in his voice. And then suddenly tears are spilling out of my eyes and I'm trying not to rip out the carpet on the floor. "Are those tears?" I hear Rosalie ask. "They can't be." I hear Justine answer. "Vampires can't cry" Alice says. "Ah, I see you've discovered our little how do you say? Project? Experiment? I see it worked. Good, Isabella, you did great" I hear Victoria say with my new family giggling behind her. "Hey, guys. Yeah, it works. I've kinda known for a while now. Which means we finally learned how to make vampires able to have children. At least I hope that's what it means." I tell them all. "But, Victoria, did you seriously have refer to it as an experiment? I don't like that you had to alter my genes and almost lose my life for it, but in the long-run it's cool." I say wiping the tears from my eyes. I stand up and walk over to Vicky whisper something so low in her ear only trained ears can hear it i.e.

Victoria's whole coven. They all smirk and giggle when the Cullens, Edwards and Blanktons all put on faces that say "What did you just say?" I just laugh. I walk over to where Julian is sitting, sit on his lap and kiss him deeply. I mutter an "I love you more than anything, Jules" just loud enough for every vampire ear to hear, jump off of his lap and pouf to Victoria's deserted mansion in Montana. _Victoria? _

_Victoria?_ I call her telepathically, another of my new abilities._ Bella, darling? Where are you? My brother is so worried. _She answers in my head. _I'm at Fairy Mansion in Montana. I just had to get out of there. I'll come back if I really need to. I just needed to clear my head for a moment._ I tell her. She answers back with _Hun, you really should get back here. Jules in out of control. Edward is mad man and Justin just went up to his room, slamming the so hard it shattered to a million pieces._ She tells me. And with that I go back to that house, only I go to Justin First.

**Justin's POV:**

She just left. Left like she did all of those other times. Only this time I know she'll come back. I hear a soft but familiar sound and turn around, finding my self staring at an angel. "Hey, Justin." Bella says and flops onto her bed. "Bella, what are you doing back?" Wait isn't this what we have all been waiting to happen? For her to come back? "I'm so sorry Justin, for coming back the first time. Look, I don't want to have to explain twenty thousand different times, so can come downstairs with me. I'll all of your questions down there, ok?" She asks me. I nod. She gets up on tip-toes and kisses my cheek. I smile. She takes my hand and poufs us downstairs. " Hey, everyone, look who I found" I announce.

Bella lets go of my hand right before a slim, voluptuous, vampire who I heard Victoria call Annabella, come running up, and hug her. "Hey, Bella" She squeaks "Hey to you too, Bella." Wait what? Two Bellas?

**Justin: What? Two Bella's? Are you insane RUBY?**

**Me: Not that I know of, why?**

**Bella1: Um, I think he's referring to the fact that we now have two Bellas. **

**Me: And whats your point? Isabella-Bella. Anna**_**bella**_**-Bella both have Bella in them. What you want me to change the name just because you don't want two Bellas in this story? Don't even bother to answer that. Because I am not going to change names in this story. Damn, now look at what you all did. I have to stop now! **

**All Vampire Characters: SORRY, RUBY! GOODBYE READERS!! **


	4. Chapter 4

For those of you who are confizziled about last chapter here is a little explanation-summery: Bella goes back to Forks with Julian Hunter, her new boyfriend—not husband—to look for a piece of paper that could mean the end of vampirism as we know it. But both Alice and Justin have visions of Bella being back, and tell everyone about they're visions. Victoria is back, along with the rest of her family. She does not want Bella dead anymore. In fact, she is Bella's new best friend. Victoria and Bella, along with the rest of Victoria's Vampire Clan Have come up with this Vampire Edible Formula that makes vampires get human qualities, like tears and pregnancies. Victoria wants to make full vampire babies. SO...Who is Julian? Why does Victoria practically love Bella now? Well keep reading and find out!

**Victoria POV:**

Goodness! I knew I'd have another reason to hate those rotten Cullens! And that Justin fellow that changed Dear Bella! I honestly hate psychics! Bella is family now. Ever since my sweet little monster of a brother fell in love with her all those years ago. I remember when I first saw Isabella as a vampire. She was more inhumanly-beautiful than that Rosalie Hale-Cullen. Julian had gone to Montana, on a hunting trip when he spotted Isabella. According to Julian, She had been sprawled out on the ground of the forest floor. Very weak and by the blackness of her eye he knew she was weak because she hadn't fed in a while. He got her some animals and took her back to Fairy Mansion. A mansion that we named Fairy Mansion because the previous owner had thought of me as a fairy. He then called my coven and I and asked us to bring some of the human blood supply we had. I asked him why, of course, and he answered that he had found a very weak vampire who needed it. I asked for the person's name. He told me he didn't know her name but she was wickedly beautiful. Chocolate Brown hair, slender, permanent blush who kept saying the name of a boy over and over again. I asked him the name she kept saying already thinking about who it could be.

His answer proved that I right about guessing who was there. "Edward" She keeps saying Edward over and over. I tell him I know this girls name. I told him that her name is Isabella or Bella. If she asks you how you know her name tell her that she said it while sleeping, I told him. He said he would and asked me to hurry. Five minutes later I was there. She smelled me and turned around, fear in her eyes. I shook my head at her signaling that we were not going to harm her. We started talking, her wary of me at first. She told us that Edward had left her and that a few months later she had been changed. That she was looking for the Cullens now. I asked her about her new family, she told me they we're nice but not the Cullens. I nodded and said that no one could come close to a Cullen. She laughed at that. I heard my brother trying to flirt with her.

Her getting along with my family made me smile. I was sure she would run away as soon as she saw me. She surprisingly did not. She was brave that girl and exactly what I needed for my experiment. I asked her where she was staying and she told me this little ugly motel and I had insisted on her coming to stay with me and my family. She accepted warily. She lived with us for five years. In which time I had told her of my idea and that I thought she would be a good candidate to try it out. We had tried several different formulas. All of which she either threw up because she couldn't hold it down or that did not work. The last time she almost died but just barely survived. By then my whole family, including me, had fallen in love with this girl. Especially Julian. He loved her with all of his heart and when I told her that she should leave and go back to lover boy (Justin). That tore his heart out. I had to promise him that she would never be harmed and that she would come back someday. I knew she would, for I still had to perfect the Humanity Formula. After a thousand and seventy-five years she came back. By that time I had no idea where she lived or how to contact her if I perfected the formula, which I had. The only downside was that it took a huge amount of time for it to work, even when taking it everyday, twice-a-day. When she went hunting she had to take four. At first my family and I had been human blood all the way but whenever we tried to get Bella to come with us, or drink from a human she declined saying that human blood was nasty-smelling.

We let go of it and tried her way. Animals are good but once you've had a taste of human blood nothing is as fulfilling. So then Lindsey came up with an idea and made everyone "bloody" smoothies. It had tasted and smelled great. After we had all drank the whole thing did she tell us what she put in them. Animal Blood, Human Blood some human spit and venom from her own teeth. We then figured out that we could go for 5-7weeks without needing to hunt if we had five servings of the stuff on the 

days we should have hunted on. Bella left when I told her to. But she also came back when Edward moved back to Forks, Washington. The first thing she asked was if she could have a vamped-up smoothie. We all laughed. Lindsey fixed nine cups and handed one to each of us. Giving all the ones left to Bella. She finished all of them before we could even finish our one cup. She then asked us how our lives had been since she last saw us. She also asked me if I had perfected the formula and if I had she wanted to start right away. I told her I had but that I'd like to hear about her life unless she got memory problems from the formula.

So she told us about her and Justin getting married for the second or third time. She said all of this so fast it was hard to hear what she had said. She told us about how Edward and Justin had a little tete a tete in the parking lot earlier in the week. So then she started the formula. We started seeing some changes like she was a shade darker than normal for vampires and she was moodier. She got hot and cold often. And she had started craving food lately but never actually eat it. She said she just loved the smell. She didn't have to use bathroom. When she did eat the food she had to throw it up. We had no clue if it had really worked or not until she started crying in the living room.

**Christine POV:**

They never should have come back. No...she never should have snuck back. It was all good. We were surprised and, yes, hurt that she left but we all new it would happen one day. I mean with Edward back? We can tell that she loves Justin but according to Leilia, she has never really changed from the first day, when Leilia, Justin, Kerry(Harsker) and Sophia. Sure she was all happy dory when Justin was around, but when he left for some trip or another she would just sulk around and hum this tune that she said Edward had written that she called her Lullaby. What I would like to know is why Edward left her, why she would play Justin like that, how she could have gotten over Justin so fast after she left the second time and why she brought the person who wanted to kill her to our house. Victoria could easily kill us. Well I guess I'm about to find out because Leilia just asked what I was thinking.

**Bella's POV:**

"So...Bella...I think you owe us at least an explanation, if not about why Victoria and her posse are here, why _you_ are all of a suddenly back. Don't you think?" Leilia asked me. I looked at Victoria. Asking her telepathically what I should tell them. She nods and whispers so low that even most vampire ears can hear. Only our coven can hear her. "The truth to all questions, explain the first five years you were with us" she tells me, and I do just that.

"Well, what do want me to answer first? Why I'm here or why Victoria is? Or should I tell you what I really did the first time I left? That'll probably explain most of your questions" I say bitterly. "What? Bella, you told us what you did those few years. You were looking for Edward and found him. You also said you made some friends" Christine tells us. It's then that I notice that Priya is sitting on the couch looking very nervous. So, I do what no one in Victoria's coven expects. I jump up and hug Priya as hard as I can. "Priya! It really has been so long! I see you've kept your promise so I will get mine ready for you!" I say sitting down next to her. Rosalie and Edward are the first to notice that I'm hugging her so tightly, they run over and grab my arms just as I'm sitting down. "Why you little fu—" she hollers at me. Edward takes my arm from her and says " Rose, there will be none of that right now." Edward looks at me then sets me down. I go and sit next to Priya again. "Get away from her Isabella! You don't even know her and she doesn't" Edward starts to say "like it when people she doesn't know sit near or hug her.

Her power is that she can control electricity and lie perfectly without anyone—not even mind readers—like you knowing she lied. Yeah I know. Oops, she didn't tell you about the lying thing did she?" I say laughing. Priya come say hello to your family. After all it has been awhile since you've been to see us." I say, motioning her over to Victoria who envelopes her in a hug and says loud enough for everyone to hear "Welcome back little sister. You did well. Now for Bella's part of the bargain. "Victoria, you don't think taking a potion that could kill me is acceptable for my part of the bargain? I mean come on, yea I'd be cool to have kids but to give them to someone else? I'll do it I just wanted to make sure that actually taking the formula does not have any effect on our deal from over two thousand years ago" I 

say "No, Isabella it does not. And the fact that that is not what you promised for Amanda's life means you've made too many deals and are in load of debt to my family and I. Jumping off that building is the deal you made for Amanda Kulpriya Hunter, my little sister's service. Now that her part is done you must jump the French Pariver** (A/N pronounced peri-vel) **tower.

But you should survive what with your gifts you can teleport, move items with your head and thanks to my formula your bones are unbreakable, even that fall will not break a finger bone!" She laughs evilly when she says this. "Thanks Victoria but I really need to explain before I attempt suicide." At that I hear three growls come from the room. I do a quick 360 spin to see who growled. As I expected Edward growled, hopefully by habit from 2,400 years ago, Justin and Emmett. Justin I expected but Emmett I did not. I also did not expect to hear my own boyfriend growl because he knows better than to argue with his sister. Even when it's about me and my deals of life for a service. "Oh, yeah another thing I get to explain." I mutter to myself although everyone in the room hears me. "Ok, so can you all ask you're questions, one at a time so I don't say anything that you probably shouldn't hear?" I ask. They all sit in a semi-circle around me, Victoria and her posse sit in the middle with me. "Ok left to right, Emmaline first." I say.

"What really happened when you left in 2056 L.E. **(L.E Learning Era. School sucks! I hate finals! Sorry if this hurts anyone's feelings im just not good at school so I came up with this lame theory that teachers are killers so that wouldn't feel so bad knowing something no one knows about.) **Bella? I really would like to know" She says so I tell her. "I ran into some trouble. Julian found me in the woods. I had been attacked and hadn't fed in over three weeks. I was so weak I couldn't even stand. Julian found me and noticed I was thirsty and got me a bear and a wild cat. Afterwards I could stand and walk but not in a straight line. My powers were no use. He then took me to this mansion that is called Fairy Mansion. No one knows about it. And he called his family. Annabella, Lindsey, Alexandria and of course Victoria who was less than thrilled to see me at her home. They are all biological siblings. Victoria does drink from humans but only because she doesn't want to stop and with her strength that drinking it gives her we don't bother her about it. I only do animal blood. Lindsey does both, but mostly animal.

Julian does animal but is known to slip and drink from a human when he is angry. Annabella is with me on the animal thing. Alexandria is Alexandria. Doing her own thing. She will nip humans but not drink just to torture herself. If she needs to feed desperately she will take the stuff we have stocked up from blood banks at hospitals. Hell, that's what got me fully recovered. Hated the stuff, but drank it anyway t regain enough strength to bathe and use my powers.

But I guess you could say we all drink both because of the drink Leilia came up with. It is really good. The only stuff that is in it is Human and Animal blood, and Vampire and Human spit. Drink it twice everyday and five times on the day the thirst overcomes you and you can go up to seven weeks without feeding. After that you have to hunt and then start the whole process over. That's my routine. Speaking of which, I kind of need to go because I didn't have time to drink it this morning. I had a job to do. So I will be right back" I say snapping my fingers and pouf off to the kitchen in our home, reach into the fridge and pull out the smoothie and formula that I have to take and pouf back to the fifth floor so that they know I'm back but don't smell it as much. I drain the smoothie and pouf back down to the main floor with the formula in hand. They all just stare at me.

"Bella, what is that smell? And what is that you are holding?" Alice asks me holding onto Jasper because the smell is stronger than I thought. "The smell is from the Bloody Smoothie that I downed upstairs. This that I'm holding is the Humanity Formula that Victoria concocted for me" I say breathing in and out to keep the smoothie down. What they don't know is that I have not fed in over three months. And that I'm eating human food. I take bananas or strawberries, sometimes cherries and blend then in with the bloody concoction. The good thing is that Victoria will be happy and I will have one debt paid off. But I can't jump for another eight months. I found out yesterday that I was pregnant. I had come to Edwards and mine meadow. It was so peaceful and quiet that I heard the babies' faint heartbeat. I had started to notice that I had a little bump also. Unconsciously I put my hand on my stomach. I saw Alice and Victoria look at my movement and stare at me with knowing 

eyes. I put on a fake smile and heard three roars come from the three men that each had a piece of my heart. I looked up and saw all three staring at me.

Edward and Justin with furious glares and Julian with a happy look on his face. Edward, no doubt read Alice's thoughts and saw her vision. Justin had a vision for himself and Victoria probably told Julian. Too bad the child is none of theirs. No, not Julian's because he would have to be fertile and being a vampire he is not fertile. No this is a humans child. They had all gone to hunt about a month ago and I decided to go to this club. Well lets just say I got drunk and slept with a guy I didn't know too well. I was not thinking and on my defense I had been drunk and thirsty. We had sex. Yes it as wrong of me and Yes I am ashamed by it but I thought a lot yesterday and figured yes it's a human's child but it's also my child and I'm going to love it with all of my soul. Well I will love it until it is born then I will have to give it to Annabella. Then I will get Julian to take the formula and we can have our own babies. Well unless Julian has been taking the formula as long as I have or longer, it's Michell's baby. He is French so its pronounced Me-shell. "Bella! How? How could possibly be pregnant?! Julian has not been taking that formula, only you have!" Lindsey tells me.

"I know, I really don't know how to say this. When you all went on that three day hunt in August, I went to a club. Just to be around people. But I hadn't fed in two months. I was weak, that's when the formula really took over. I got drunk. Started dancing with this guy and we hooked up. I had no clue what to do. I'm ashamed of myself for not feeding when I should have, for getting drunk, for hooking up with Michell, for going to stupid club in the first place! You know those phone calls I keep getting? They are from him. But you want to know the worse part? I'm carrying a half vampire half, werewolf baby. Michell is Jacob Blacks' great times ten grandson and to them I'm a legion. Jake told so many stories about me and Edwards relationship, the rest of the Cullens and mine relationships and—the fact that I was the first vampire to be immune to human blood. Michell got 50 points for hooking up with me. I wander what he will think when he finds out he is going to be a daddy. I was really hoping that Julian had been taking the formula behind everyone's backs, because then I'd have a 50/50 chance on the baby being his. My baby will be the first immortal werewolf.

I guess Rhonda wasn't kidding when she said most of the first everything will happen to me. This is proof. I'm going for a walk. I still have a lot to answer, but I need time to think. Oh, by the way, I found out I was pregnant by hearing the heartbeat yesterday in the Magical Meadow. The Cullens and Victoria know which one I'm talking about. The one Vicky almost killed me in and the one that Edward showed me the sparkly skin and the place where I learned that vampires did exist. See ya'll later" I tell them and pouf myself to that exact meadow only to find that I should have stayed to hear their wrath.

--

**Javier POV:**

I was walking through the forest, when I saw an stunningly, inhumanly beautiful girl just appear out of thin air. This girl is the one that earned Mich those fifty points. I mean come on. Not only did he get a girl that beautiful but also a vampire? He should have gotten at least 100 points but whatever. She mumbles something that I hear just clearly. She says "How could I sleep with him? Jake is his ancestor! I can't believe I was only worth fifty goddamn points! Yeah, well, wait 'til that asshole hears that he's going to e the Daddy of a vampire/werewolf mix." At this I send the message to Nigel Uly.**(a/n: don't know how to spell Sam's last name and im too lazy to get up and look it up in New Moon copy)** "WHAT?!" He screams into my head. "Where are you? How do you know this?" he asks. I'm in forest green. Isabella is in a meadow. She keeps repeating 'How will Michell take it when he learns he is the father of a half 'coldone', half werewolf child?'" I tell him. All I get back is "be there in a few minutes" and before I know it three wolfs are standing behind me. Nigel, Michell and Aexl**(pronounced A-zul)** stand right behind me, listening to Bella rant. _Javi, plan: Turn werewolf, barge in on her and then change back human when we realize who it is. She will have to tell Michell herself and do something to prove it, ok?_ I nod and we all change at same time. _Move out!_ He says and we all tear into the meadow.

"Go ahead Jake. Sam, just kill me already." _Whoa, she's really out of it. Thinking our ancestors are still alive._ Everyone thinks at same time. "Isabella? Jacob and Sam are dead, along with all of them. It's the 130th century. They are our ancestors" Nigel tells her changing back to human form. We all change back too. "Oh, sorry boys. I must have lost my mind there for a second. Why are you all here?" She asks us. "We saw a vampire. Didn't know it was you at first." We all say. "Oh, um, Nigel, Javier, Aexl, could I get a minute alone with Michell? It's super important" She looks really sad. Almost as though she regrets something. "Yeah, no problem Bella" Nigel says and we all go into the woods and hide only to have what she says float into our minds. God I love being a werewolf sometimes.

**Bella's POV:**

"Mich, you've heard the stories about me and Edward and the Cullens. Well, during my first year in Forks, the first year I met The Cullens, after Edward showed me his skin in daylight proving to me that vampires or 'cold ones' as werewolves call us, his family had me come to one of their Baseball games. Even you know what circumstances go with that. Well another coven had heard their game going on. The difference about this coven to the Cullens is they actually did drink from humans. They barged in on the Game. Two men and a woman. Victoria, James and Laurent."

**(Okay so people, I can't remember to well about who came into the meadow. I have a felling it was Laurent but I'm saying James in this. I can't remember what book it was in and I lent out my Twilight book so I cant get the answers I want. Sorry if it's not correct. If you want you can tell yourself what really happened)** "James was Victoria's mate. Laurent was just along for the ride. I was in this meadow when James suddenly popped out of nowhere. He said he wouldn't think of killing me because Vicky wanted to, but that was allowed to nip. Jake and the gang back then, came out of nowhere and took care of him for the time being. I told them not to kill him. To let one of the Cullens do it. **(ok now my imagination is getting in the way here. Just try to bare with me) **They did let him go. I told Edward about it and he finished James off."

"Now, Mich you are probably wandering why I'm telling you this. Well after the first time Edward left and went to Italy because Alice had a vision of me jumping off a cliff, he asked me to marry him. I told him no because he had yet to change me, when he promised that he would to the Volturi. He left again. Not that long after did another coven move to Forks, they became my Cullen replacement. After about three or four months one of them changed me and we moved to Canada. No one knew about us so we lived their for bout 500 years. Well they did. I left to find Edward. I was in a forest in Montana. I was really weak after not feeding for three weeks. A guy was hunting and saw me. He was a vampire too."

" Anyway he brought me back to this mansion, and got me fed. He also called the rest of his coven. Victoria is his sister and still wanted me dead. When she saw me she began screaming at Julian. But I apparently had caught his fancy. Him liking me saved my life. I stayed with them for four or five years. Victoria had come up with an idea to gat vampires to be able to have children that she hadn't perfected by then. Vicky and I are best friends, now. Five hundred years ago I left because Edward and the Cullens had come back to Forks. I went back to Victoria. She had perfected the Formula. I started on it. It took along time for it to work."

"Michell, it works. I-I-I'm pregnant. And the only person I've been with that could possibly impregnate me is...my baby is yours, Michell." I finally got done saying, along with tears about to overflow. "I'm going to be a father? Hmmm...the concept is scary in a way I guess, but I like the idea. Wait, what will it be? It is an _it._ One half Vampire, one half Werewolf. Well if it's a boy it'll be a werewolf. If it's a girl will it be human? Or werewolf? I don't think my tribe has ever been able to produce a baby girl." He says looking amazed. "

"I don't know Michell, all I know is that I have to go back to that house. All three of my families are there. I'll see you later." I tell him and give him a peck on the cheek before poufing off to the house that my life might just end. When I get there I hear the radio on one of my favorites songs. Fighter by Christina Aguilera.

_(Spoken:)  
After all you put me through  
you'd think i'd despise you  
but in the end i want to thank you  
cuz you make me that much stronger_

_Well I, thought I knew you _

_Thinking that you were true  
I guess I,I couldn't trust Called your bluff, time is up  
Cuz I've had enough_

_You were, there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
Cuz your greed sold me out of shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, oh no, no no, you're wrong  
Cuz if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you_

_Cuz it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me, a fighter_

_Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard,you're going round  
Playing,the victim now  
But don't even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
Cuz you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you're wanting to haunt me but that won't work anymore  
No more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now  
And never back down  
So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
_

_It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_how could this man i thought i knew  
turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
could only see the good in you  
pretended not to see the truth  
you tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
through living in denial  
but in the end you'll see_

_you wont stop me_

_i am a fighter (fighter)  
i aint gonna stop ( i aint gonna stop)  
there is no turning back  
i've had enough_

_makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_thought i would forget ( but i remember)  
yes, i remember  
i remember (x2)_

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter _


End file.
